Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 033
"Foolish Fans", known as "Tag Duel of Hell! Fiendish Hero IV" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 28, 2011. Summary selects his opponents.]] Profiles of Duelists participating in the World Duel Carnival fly through the air. Quattro throws a group of cards at them, pinning them to the wall. Looking at those of Bronk Stone and Caswell, Quattro determines that they'll be his opponents today and he'll have to give them some "fanservice" (in the dub, he says he'll "spoil" his fans). Quinton, sitting nearby reading a book, tells him that he's as distasteful as ever. He chooses his fans as his opponents and then sends them to Hell. Quattro responds that it's too much of a hassle to search for worthy opponents and he does have many fans - and every one of them is a terrible Duelist. Quinton turns a page in his book and Quattro reminds him that collecting "Numbers" isn't easy. Quinton shuts his book and suggests that Quattro might take better care of his "Numbers" then (visible in Quinton's book is English text describing "Tour Guide From the Underworld", which was a TCG exclusive card at the time the episode aired). Quattro retorts that if Quinton has a problem with how he collects them, he should try it himself. Quinton tells him it's not yet his time to act. Quattro asks if he's trying to say that he's some sort of pawn for Quinton and suggests they settle this here and now. confronts Quattro about being rude to Vetrix.]] Trey enters the room with tea and asks them to stop - fighting will do them no good. Quattro tells him to shut his mouth. Vetrix enters, telling them that Trey is right - Quattro said a bit too much. He tells Quattro not to forget the noble heart he has like the other two did. Quattro asks if Vetrix is trying to label him as a troublemaker. Quinton tells him to watch his tongue and quickly walks towards Quattro, who begins to back away. Quinton tells him he will not tolerate Quattro being rude to Vetrix. Quattro softly says he understands and Quinton walks away, while asking Trey if he understands his role for today. Trey confirms that he does. Quinton takes one of the cards from the wall and throws it to Trey, telling him that Reginald Kastle is fighting desperately to find Quattro. Quinton tells Trey to give him that "Number". He'll surely come across them eventually. After Quattro and Trey depart, Quinton stares out a window at Heartland Tower, saying that they will take everything from Dr. Faker - just as he did to them. Vetrix says that Quinton must be sure that Faker doesn't know of Vetrix's existence. Dr. Faker believes Vetrix to be dead - it will be his own job to notify him of his presence. A hologram of Mr. Heartland appears above the WDC participants. He announces the second day of the WDC and greets them "good morning". He tells them that today is when things get real and urges them to clash their passionate hearts against one another. He vanishes with his signature phrase, "Heart Burning!". Yuma yells to Tori that he's in top form today. Lilly rolls by with a broom, quipping that Yuma being in top form is quite rare. Yuma responds that he's different when he's in this tournament and shows Lilly his Heart Pieces. Lilly asks what they are and Yuma responds that they are Heart Pieces. He already has three and intends to ride this momentum all the way to the finals. He says he'll "kattobingu" and Tori tells him he's being overconfident. Bronk rides by on his skateboard (in the dub, Bronk is given a helmet), yelling "hurry up" as Caswell chases him, telling him to wait. Yuma thinks it's nice that they're so energetic today too. In trying to chase Bronk, Caswell falls down the stairs in the plaza. Bronk stops and tells him they'll be late if they don't hurry. Yuma and Tori run up and Yuma asks why they're in such a rush. Caswell excitably shows him his mobile device, which has a picture of Quattro on it, detailing his various accomplishments (this is cut from the dub). Yuma asks who that is. Bronk says he's Quattro, the Champion of Asia. He was the one who fought Shark in the National Duel Circuit. Yuma remembers what Shark told him about Quattro luring him into a trap as flashbacks to the Duel Circuit are shown. Astral remarks that that's who Shark was talking about. Caswell tells them they're going to go Duel Quattro, as he contacted them, asking to Duel. Yuma asks if Quattro isn't a dangerous person and Caswell asks what he means. Yuma responds that he heard that Quattro used unethical means to achieve victory. Bronk says that they are no Duelists as gentle as Quattro and Caswell says getting the opportunity to Duel him gives him no regrets in his life. Bronk reiterates that they need to hurry and the others chase him. They arrive at the appointed area, an alley. Yuma asks why they would Duel here and Caswell says it will be quiet here - they'll be able to take their time and enjoy the Duel. Bronk agrees and Yuma says that he supposes that's true. Quattro arrives, followed by Trey. Bronk and Caswell excitedly run towards him. Quattro apologizes for the wait, addressing them affectionately as "kun". He suggest they get started and Caswell digs through his pockets, asking for an autograph. Bronk does the same Quattro agrees, saying that "fanservice" is his motto, after all. They thank him and Quattro says they'll proceed to the Duel. Caswell asks Bronk who's going to Duel first and Quattro instead suggests a Battle Royal - one in which they bet all of their Heart Pieces. Astral asks if he's serious - a Battle Royal means all three Duelists will be enemies. But Bronk and Caswell will both aim for Quattro - it may as well be a 2-on-1 Duel. Astral says he may be an advanced player, but these conditions will still put him at a undeniable disadvantage. Quattro tells the two he wants them to realize the infinite possibilities of a Duel as that is what Dueling is all about. And they may even defeat him in the process. Yuma says Quattro is a pretty nice guy. Bronk and Caswell arm their D-Pads. Quattro does the same, throwing a red energy blade which curves back at him, attaching to his arm as a device resembling a gauntlet. Bronk and Caswell set their Duel Gazers and a crest appears on Quattro's hand as purple markings appear around his left eye in a manner similiar to Kite. The three yell "Duel!" and the Duel begins. , "Xyz Colosseum".]] Quattro politely urges them to go first. Bronk is surprised, as the player that goes last in a Battle Royal will be at a disadvantage. He draws and Normal Summons "Aye-Iron". He ends his turn, saying that Battle Royal rules states that no player may attack on their first turn. Caswell goes next, Normal Summoning "Debugger X" and ending his turn. Quattro seems impressed, saying they brought out some unique monsters. He continues that that's how it should be - it feels like he has almost no chance. Caswell is excited, saying they were praised by Quattro. Bronk tells him not to let his guard down. Quattro begins his turn, Seting a monster and two more cards. He then activates the "Xyz Colosseum" Field Spell Card. The colosseum appears around them and Quattro reveals that all face-up Xyz Monsters will gain 200 ATK and that all other monsters may not declare attacks. Included in the field is a cemetery, behind Quattro. Tori seems shocked at seeing it and Astral questions why he'd play such a Field Spell, since the opponent's Xyz Monsters will also benefit from it. Bronk says that an Xyz Monster requires several monsters of the same Level and Caswell speculates that Quattro must be preventing their attacks until they have enough monsters to Xyz Summon. Bronk says that won't work and draws. He Normal Summons "Tin Goldfish", which activates its effect, letting him Special Summon another "Tin Goldfish" from his hand, which also contains "Gearspring Exploder", "Gearspring Spirit", "Iron Draw" and "Automatic Gearspring Machine". Astral says he now has three Level 4 monsters. Bronk overlays them to Xyz Summon "Tin Archduke" in Attack Position. Quattro says "amazing", saying he's surprised he Summoned an Xyz Monster so early. The effect of "Xyz Colosseum" increases the ATK of "Tin Archduke" to 2400. Bronk activates the effect of his monster, detaching an Overlay Unit to change the battle position of Quattro's monster. Quattro says it can't be - his face-down will be flipped face-up. He can't believe what a good Duelist Bronk is. Bronk is embarrassed and Caswell says he's jealous. "Tin Archduke" absorbs an Overlay Unit into its sword and lets out shockwaves, causing Quattro's monster to appear in Attack Position - "Gimmick Puppet Princess". Astral says it has 0 ATK and Caswell tells Bronk this a good chance. Bronk says he knows and "Tin Archduke" attacks and destroys "Princess" with "Strike of Archduke", reducing Quattro's Life Points to 1600. Quattro activates his face-down Trap Card, "Puppet Repair", panic in his voice. When a Level 4 or lower "Puppet" monster is destroyed by battle, Quattro can Special Summon another one with the same name from his Deck. Another "Princess" appears in Defense Position. Bronk says that monster is useless against him and activates the effect of "Tin Archduke" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to change "Princess" to Attack Position. Quattro tells him that's excellent, surprised that the effect of "Tin Archduke" can be used more than once per turn. He holds his head, saying maybe he should say it's bad. Tori claps, saying this is impressive. Yuma says it may be a two-man effort, but they actually could beat the Asian Champion. 's "Debuggers".]] Caswell draws, saying they just might win. Quattro may have let his guard down. With a 0 ATK monster on his field, they can win if they attack with a monster that has 1600 or more ATK. He Normal Summons "Debugger Z". Its effect activates as he also controls a "Debugger X", so he is able to Special Summon a "Debugger Y" from his Deck. Quattro says he has three Level 3 monsters. Caswell overlays them to Xyz Summon "Antidote Nurse" in Attack Position, whose ATK increases to 2000 via "Xyz Colosseum" (the tip of its needle is edited in the dub). "Antidote Nurse" attacks and destroys "Princess" and Bronk and Caswell believe they've won. Quattro says that was magnificent, they had such wonderful attacks. He emerges from the smoke, revealing he took no damage. Caswell asks why and Quattro apologizes, saying he activated a Continuous Trap Card prior to the attack - "Gimmick Box". It negated the damage and Special Summoned itself as a Monster Card with ATK equal to the damage he would have taken - 2000. Trey tells Quattro to hurry - if they haven't already Summoned them, then that means these two must not have "Numbers". Yuma and Astral are shocked to hear that they are also gathering "Numbers". Quattro tells Trey he's aware of that, so he guesses its time to show them his true "fanservice." Bronk asks what he's talking about and Quattro says he will offer them hope - and then snatch it back. It is at that moment that human beings make the most wonderful faces. To let his opponents have those expressions, that is his "fanservice", he says. Quattro draws, saying their Dueling was splendid - both their combinations and tactics. But despite that, it was still nowhere near the Level it needed to be to defeat him. Quattro Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Scarecrow" and activates "Level Doubler", sending the "Xyz Effect" in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of "Scarecrow" to 8. Quattro says he truly hopes they enjoy the taste of his "fanservice" as his crest glows. He overlays "Scarecrow" with "Gimmick Box" to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" in Attack Position. He calls it the "messenger from Hell" and the "puppet that controls the strings of fate". Everyone is shocked to see he has a "Number" and the effect of "Xyz Colosseum" increases its ATK to 1700. " devours "Antidote Nurse".]] Quattro activates the effect of "Giant Grinder", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Xyz Monsters his opponents control and inflict damage to them equal to their ATK. "Giant Grinder" launches strings from its hands, which bind "Tin Archduke" and "Antidote Nurse". The chest of "Giant Grinder" opens and "Tin Archduke" is dragged into it, being torn apart by the mechanisms inside (this is cut from the dub). A cannon emerges from the chest of "Giant Grinder" and Quattro tells them to take his "fanservice". The cannon launches a large, red energy ball, which hits Bronk, dropping his Life Points to 1600. Quattro tells Caswell he's next and the process is repeated with "Antidote Nurse", dropping Caswell's Life Points to 2000. As the two squirm on the ground, Quattro says their painful and twisted expressions are so beautiful, but they shine only during his service. He says the "fanservice" has only just begun. A shot of the cemetery is shown, with "Princess" written on one of the headstones. Quattro activates the effects of both the "Princesss" in his Graveyard, banishing them to Special Summon the monsters that destroyed them back to their owner's fields. One "Princess" puts strings in the ground, which raise "Tin Archduke" up. "Princess" vanishes and the ATK of "Archduke" is increased by 200 via "Xyz Colosseum". Astral says he now understands why Quattro played that Field Spell and Yuma is confused as why he's bringing back his opponent's monsters. Astral says its a looped attack. Quattro tells them that to him they are nothing more than puppets controlled by strings which only lead to their destruction. The other "Princess" does the same as the first, raising "Antidote Nurse" and vanishing, and its ATK rises by 200 via "Xyz Colosseum". Quattro says their monsters will be destroyed again as he detaches an Overlay Unit to activate the effect of "Giant Grinder" again. He tells them to bask in pain as Bronk's Life Points fall to zero. Astral says that by pulling those monsters from the Graveyard, he can perform a loop attack and destroy them again. Caswell's Life Points also fall to zero and Tori turns away, saying this is so cruel. Quattro says his "fanservice" is not yet over and begins to tell "Giant Grinder" to attack. Yuma yells for him to stop - the Duel is already over. Quattro asked if Yuma actually didn't notice how much they enjoyed his "fanservice". "Giant Grinder" attacks them directly with "Final Dance". arrives.]] Gravestones rise from "Xyz Colosseum" with the faces of Bronk and Caswell on them. Yuma and Tori run to them, and Tori wonders if every one of these gravestones is that of Duelists that Quattro defeated. Astral remarks how brutal that was (this removed from the dub and the dialogue changed). Yuma tells Bronk to pull himself together and Bronk says to forgot about him - its Caswell that needs help. Yuma asks how Quattro could do this - these two admired him so much. Quattro laughs and says a worthy star gives their fans everything. Yuma says he won't forgive him and wishes to fight. Quattro asks if Yuma wishes to become one of his fans too. From a building above, Shark drops down on his motorcycle, landing in front of Quattro. He says "found you". Quattro laughs and Yuma is surprised to see Shark here. Shark asks if Quattro has forgotten the face of his greatest fan. Featured Duel: Bronk Stone vs. Caswell vs. Quattro Turn 1: Bronk Bronk Normal Summons "Aye-Iron" (1600/1800). Turn 2: Caswell Caswell Normal Summons "Debugger X" (900/900). Turn 3: Quattro Quattro Sets a monster and two cards. He then activates "Xyz Colosseum". Now, only Xyz Monsters can attack, and all Xyz Monsters gain 200 ATK. Turn 4: Bronk Bronk Normal Summons "Tin Goldfish" (800/2000), then activates its effect to Special Summon a second "Tin Goldfish" from his hand. His hand contains "Gearspring Exploder", "Gearspring Spirit", "Iron Draw" and "Automatic Gearspring Machine". He then overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Tin Archduke" in Attack Position, who gains 200 ATK via "Xyz Colosseum" (2200 → 2400/1200). Bronk activates the effect of "Tin Archduke", detaching an Overlay Unit to change Quattro's Set monster to face-up Attack Position. It is "Gimmick Puppet Princess" (0/0). "Tin Archduke" attacks and destroys "Princess" (Quattro 4000 → 1600). Quattro activates his face-down "Puppet Repair", Special Summoning another "Princess" (0/0) from his Deck in Defense Position. Bronk activates the effect of "Tin Archduke", detaching an Overlay Unit to change "Princess" to Attack Position. Turn 5: Caswell Caswell Normal Summons "Debugger Z" (700/1200). The effect of "Debugger Z" activates, Special Summoning "Debugger Y" from his Deck (400/1500) as he controls a "Debugger X". He overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Antidote Nurse" in Attack Position, who gains 200 ATK via "Xyz Colosseum" (1800 → 2000/1200). Caswell attacks and destroys "Princess" with "Antidote Nurse", but Quattro activates his face-down "Gimmick Box", negating the Battle Damage from that battle and Special Summoning itself with ATK equal to the damage negated (? → 2000/0). Turn 6: Quattro Quattro Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Scarecrow" (800/2000). He then activates "Level Doubler", sending the "Xyz Effect" in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of "Scarecrow" to 8. Quattro overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", who gains 200 ATK via "Xyz Colosseum" (1500 → 1700/2500). He then activates the effect of "Giant Grinder", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy "Tin Archduke" and "Antidote Nurse", and inflict damage to Bronk and Caswell equal to their respective ATK (Bronk 4000 → 1600, Caswell 4000 → 2000). He then activates the effects of the two "Gimmick Puppet Princesss" in his Graveyard, banishing them to Special Summon "Tin Archduke" and "Antidote Nurse" back to Bronk and Caswell's respective fields. He then activates the effect of "Giant Grinder" again, detaching its other Overlay Unit to once more destroy "Tin Archduke" and "Antidote Nurse", and inflict damage to Bronk and Caswell equal to their respective ATK (Bronk 1600 → 0, Caswell 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes